Perfection is never an Understatement
by michellely95
Summary: Mitchie is perfect with her three best friends. Shane is the Underdog. Nate is the horny kid. Tess is the social dropper. Middle school is never what it seems. What happens when these kids get caught up with drugs, alcohol, and sex?


Mitchie opened her eyes. "Time for school." It was the beginning of her seventh grade year. And sadly she was still, Boyfriend-less. While her three best friends had their boyfriends and loved them dearly. Well. Theirs are both in high school so what'd you expect. They rarely see each other. 2. Too popular. Her moves were tracked down every day. She would come to school looking great and received compliments. You would think that was a good thing, but it isn't. Everyone looks at her like some type of celebrity. Mitchie, was the yearbook editor, student council rep, a volunteer, college bound, and she is spoiled, but not rotten. Mitchie is the nicest, perfect, most complex person in the world. She can kill you if looks could kill. Her smile dazzled, her hair was pin-straight, and only goes for one type of guy: The Underdog. She doesn't really care if you're uber-popular. She really knows a person by getting to know them. She can raise you high on the scale if you hang with her. So you know, she perfect.

She has three friends who are as glamorous as she is. Her best friend Brittani is the student council VP. Her smile could draw your mind blank, her best friend Connie who is in the highest possible English class and is in the highest Math class and she was acne-free. Her skin was as smooth as porcelain and even though she had glasses, she was still beautiful, and her last best friend, Yvonne. Well, I should say the Connect-Three obsessed best friend. Her cousin works for a tabloid so she gets the press passes and gets to watch movies early. She could be in a relationship with a celebrity if she wanted but never found one good enough for her yet. She was also beautiful. They all were and they could rule the school but who wants to be a bully nowadays. Tess Tyler did. She was Mitchie's best friend since birth and her neighbor but once she slapped Mitchie across the face, their friendship was ruined, and that caused Tess's popularity to drop far down the scale. Their worlds aren't what you think.

Nate Grey. He thought Mitchie was the hottest thing alive. Nate thought that he was in love with her. He realized that he had to have her. It was infatuation and lust. That was his motivation. He thought love was what it is. He follows her every move and since the sixth grade, he started to have urges. Let's just say that he gets very happy when he sees her. He hunted her down during the summer and now knows everything about her. He wanted to have her. To "ravish" her and have him to be her arm candy. He didn't care about how many times he was told about his promise ring. All he wanted was Mitchie.

There was also Shane Grey, the gorgeous nerd of school. He was also manipulative. He knew why Nate took so long in the morning. Yes, Nate was masturbating. And to what you way ask? To Mitchie's yearbook photo. Well, back to subject. He was not really popular. He was Mitchie's new target. She had every guy captivated by her looks but wanted this one. Why, you may ask? Because he was an Underdog. His ex was Tess Tyler but after finding out who she really was, he broke her heart. They were called the "perfect couple," Tess being the used-to-be blonde bombshell and her man the gorgeous arm candy. But this was a new year and Shane had his eye on a new girl and can you guess who? Mitchie. He saw her as beautiful, not just hot like Nate did. He saw her as troubled, not perfect because he knew her real secret that no one knows about. Thank god she doesn't know that he knew. He loved her and sometimes he would see her looking at him. She liked him and he loved her. He was her Math partner and her first true love.

Now these seven kids, all in the seventh grade will find the up and downs of middle school. Because no one really knows what happens in middle school. These seven teens will find themselves in adult situations and be caught up in drugs, alcohol, and lust.

Because we all know that perfection is never an understatement.


End file.
